A Dark Half's Love Life and Drabbles
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: The oh so infamous drabbles of Seth(dark kiba)Yami,and Bakura and the other halfs. if you want to read go ahead. if not its fine. haven't put much yu-gi-oh up and case closed and yu-gi-oh are my favorite animes! so am going to put more of that up.put as many of the characters as i could up but as i said its the dark halfs i mentioned and their lighter halfs.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=a yu-gi-oh drabble;drabbles of the yamis and the lighter halfs. (set after the orecalcous)  
Chapter 1=Forgiveness is Bliss

Yami P.O.V

I hid in my soul room, depressed and ashamed for what I did. I didn't want to face abiou after what had happened...after

almost loseing him after...arms wrapped around me. "I forgave you when it happened. You're only human,Yami. Now take over. Joey told me

that you haven't been eating. You need to eat something." Yugi replied.

"I'm not..." I began. "Pleeeeeasssse! It'll make me happy!" he begged. I sighed takeing over.

Yugi P.O.V

The begging usually worked on Yami and I knew that Joey would force feed him if he had to. I sighed happy he was at least now eating.

-later-

Yami P.O.V

I watched as Yugi litsened to his teacher at school. After school Yugi spoke. "We're spending time together. I care for you and love you Yami. I don't care for some magic

ceil!" I blushed at this. He entered my soul room and pulled me into his arms, kissing my lips. I sighed happy to be with my abiou.


	2. Chapter 2

(a Seth-dark kiba-and seto one)  
Chapter 2=Getting Used to Modern Day Anything!

Seth P.O.V

We all stayed after the final duel and now had our own lives and our own bodies. I sighed having gotten into trouble again with a teacher.

"Damn it, Seth! Can't you please stay out of trouble!" Seto asked. Not really since it's in a dark half's nature to cause it to begin with but

but my other half doesn't beleive in this so I can't tell him this.

"Whatever. I'll give it a go if you beleive me or not." I answered. Seto sighed. "I'm going to go order pizza for us! I'm not done with you!"

he told me. I was pretty damn sure my other half hated me ever since I returned.

"Seth, my brother doesn't hate you." Mokuba replied. I gazed at him. "I know you think he does and due to your behavior I know you are not used to

people who care but neither is Seto. Our step-father was horrible! If you tried harder to adjust to this world...it would make his day."

I nodded. "I'll try it...for him." I answered knowing how stressed my abiou was from work due to hearing his thoughts.

-a few weeks later-

Seto P.O.V

Seth is doing better but not perfect but anyone from another country would have problems for awhile and he was no longer destroying

shit. I sighed watching Seth and smiled and remembered when Gozoburo was thrown from a window.

"Seth, you'll be just fine." I said, kissing his lips. He turned bright red. I chuckled hugging him. "Come on. Time for bed."

I replied. "Hai" he replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

(set after the duel between Yami and Bakura in Battle city)  
Chapter 3=My Dark the Softie!

Ryou P.O.V

Did he care or did he just want my body? I felt Bakura exam the wound and heal it gently. He gently played with my hair. "I'm going

to kill that damn mind-controlling bastard!" he growled. I rose an eyebrow. "I thought I was just a..." I began.

"You're a lot more than some host-bod to me, Ryou and I almost lost you." he said, holding me. I felt him nuzzle my neck as we stayed in one another's

arms. Slowly Bakura fell asleep with me in my hospital bed, holding me.

I chuckled. Mabe being a hikari wasn't too bad. I leaned over and gently kissed the theif's lips and held me tight kissing back. "Love you too, hikari."

he replied. "and don't ever get that close to death again!"

I smiled. What a softie! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Valentines Day Date

Yami P.O.V

It was my 1st day ever in a new body. Instead of going to the spirit world, I stayed and got a new body but it was

because..."Mourning Yami" Yugi yauned coming downstairs. I turned bright red knowticing my other half was shirtless and in pajama bottoms.

I am inlove with Yugi. Happens when you share the same body with the person and they know you so well! Neither of us could lie to

the other either. I smiled watching Yugi make breakfast.

As he was making breakfast he spoke. "Want to go do something today. The others are busy?" he replied. I shrugged.

Abiou seemed sad about something. "Sure." I answered.

Yugi P.O.V

It's Valentine's Day but the others were with their loved ones today. I don't think Yami knows about modern day holidays yet but I can

still hang out with him. People who don't really celebrate it or know much on the holiday are ok on the matter.

"So where are we going,abiou?" he asked. "Thought we would go to Burger World and then go to the movies." I replied. Yami nodded an ok. I knew

Yami liked Horror and fantasy movies. I was more into comedies.

By the time we got to the movies we went to a fantasy one and watched it. I smiled watching Yami. I was happy seeing that he was hanging around me

and that Valentines Day wasn't so lonely.

I bent over and kissed Yami's lips and he held me tightly, kissing back. "Love you Yami." I said. "Love you too,Yugi." he

answered.

Notes=most of the couples will be Ryou and Bakura, Yami and yugi, and Seth and seto.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=School Love

Bakura P.O.V

"What do you think?" Ryou asked. We were going clothes shopping. I had just gained a body meaning I would start school and stuff and Ryou had decided to

take me to get more clothes so I didn't borrow his all the time. I didn't mind. I shrugged.

"You're more into gothic punk clothes like Yami aren't you?" he replied. I sighed. I had started to get along ok with the pharaoh but still saw him as the best rival

ever and hated it when Kiba thought Yami was his rival and his alone(note-there will be a few darkshipping fics too).

"You know you can probably tell Yami how you feel now that you have a body." Ryou said. "He's with Yugi all the time. Those 2 are most likely

dating!" I replied. "No. They aren't. I'm with Yugi. You're pretty safe on that one Bakura." Ryou replied.

-later(when school starts)-

Yami P.O.V

Abiou left me to the tormented hell called a class room! I frowned feeling my shadow magic grow when a hand rested on my shoulder and I turned

and saw Kiba. "Hi Kiba." I replied. "First day of school,Yami?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well let me show you..." he began but a loud speaker went off. "SETO KIBA REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE AT ONCE!" I sighed ok with him going.

I sighed waiting for the teacher to let me in when Bakura showed up. "You're a tad late. What were you up to?" I asked.

He smiled and leaned down kissing my lips. "This." he replied capturing my lips in a kiss and playing with my hair. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=A Theif's Holiday

Bakura P.O.V

It was something called Christmas according to Ryou. I sighed. The whole idea sounded stupid and I wasn't used to this thing.

I yauned having been forced to go to some party and everything. I watched as Anzu flirted with Mai. I wasn't stupid. I knew that whole

friendship speech was a bunch of bull crap just so homophobic morons would leave her alone. Anzu was gay like me and also smart.

I chuckled watching the couple leave. Lucky! I sighed wanting to leave too. I sighed and sat by the door. "Bored?" Seth asked.

I nodded. "Your hikari force you here too?" I asked. Seth rose an eyebrow. He was dating Seto but I knew he would do pratically anything

for the CEO.

"Not really. Seto said he had a Christmas surprise later." Seth replied. I remember seeing Kiba at a jewelry shop looking at rings

and sighed knowing what the surprise was. "Think you will have a good whatever this thing is." I replied. Seth smiled.

"You too, Seth. No way would Ryou torture you and make you whear that suit for no reason!" laughed Seth. We laughed for awhile and then left

back home. I found Ryou waiting. I had been dating my hikari for about 6 months but he could still be quite the romantic when he wanted to be.

"Bakura what would you like to do for the holidays?" Ryou asked. I sighed. "Don't know what they are so I would like to do what we always do if that's

ok." I said. He nodded and kissed my lips. Then we headed to our room.

Hmm. I might like this Christmas thing. Seth will soon get married. Anzu got her happily after, and I am still with Ryou! This Christmas was quite alright! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=A Yami Threesome

Yami P.O.V

I had gotten a job as a Barista and now served coffee. I was serving coffee when my cousin walked in looking busy and

tired. I blushed. He was also with the tomb-robber! I loved them both(yup first threesom!). "What can I get you two?" I asked.

"A large mocha latte...and your number." Bakura said, smirking. Seth scowled at the theif. I rose an eyebrow. "Yami,

if the theif gets your phone number can I have it too?" Seth asked. I smiled. Adorable!

"Sure. I'll give you both my number. How can I deny 2 cute guys." I said, smileing.

-weeks later-  
Normal P.O.V

Yami was now dating both of them but Seth and Bakura were still possessive of Yami. "Hey, I am to be shared. Remember?"

he said. "Yes, Yami-kun. You know I love you. Right?" Seth said, kissing his lips. Seth was more sweet and less dominate than Bakura

and Bakura had a huge sex drive but both cared a lot for the pharaoh! If anything happened to their koi, they would murder the one responsible

and send him to the shadow realm for eternity!

Yami sighed cuddled into the arms of his 2 lovers as they held him. The 3 now lived together and were always tother. Yami smiled laying a head

on Seth's shoulder while playing with Bakura's hair. "Love you both." he said.  



End file.
